1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening element for elongated materials such as cables and/or supply lines.
Cable harnesses and cable connections are used in large quantities in the automotive industry. Clips, which often comprise cable ties, which cannot be used again after a single use, serve for laying these cables, lines and cable pulls and for fixing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A clip is known in DE 93 17 983 U, with a fastening clamp made of plastic, which serves to hold cable harnesses, to integrally connect an anchoring part, which serves to attach the fastening clamp and thus also the cable harness to a component. The anchoring part is equipped with spreading members, for example, with which it is anchored in or behind an opening. It can only be released from the anchoring position in a non-destructive way, if the parts effecting the anchoring are released from the rear side of the component. However, the space behind the fastening clamp is often inaccessible. If the fastening element must be removed, for example, after damage, in order to make way for a new fastening element, it must be destroyed.
An exemplary cable clip with a clamp band is known in EP0571327 B1. The cable clip has a clamp band, which is connected to a body via an eyelet. When used in a vehicle, a cable clip of this type with a clamp band has the disadvantage, that no sealing function is available at the point where the anchoring part is pressed into wall. However, in the case of vehicles, it is very important to seal openings which open to the outside. Therefore, the object of the invention is to provide a cable clip, which has variable fastening options for elongated materials, such as cables, cable pulls and lines, and also carries out a sealing function.
The fastening clip according to the invention is tasked with holding the cable securely, whilst being easy to install and being easily connectable to the cable.